1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and method by which mail sorting equipment can correct postal addresses utilizing cloud technology.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional methods of processing mail, if processor does not have the correct mailing destination, the mailer will exhaust delivery time and handling costs. These costs are currently absorbed by the Postal Service, and the time is absorbed by the recipient. The rehandling of addressed mail is affecting postal systems both domestically and international by having to redirect the mail pieces.
Older sorters rely upon local databases to obtain change of address information (COA). These local databases must be repeatedly updated to ensure they are up to date. Previously the owners of the COA databases relied on physical distribution to update the COA databases in the hands of the mail sorters.
Although great strides have been made in mail processing, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.